


What The Honourable Miss Phryne Fisher Does Not Notice (Could Fill A Man's Thoughts For Days)

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [194]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Background Case, Background Character Death, Episode: s02e13 Murder Under the Mistletoe, F/M, Half Naked Male Clothed Female, Interested Phryne Fisher, Jack's Thoughts, Jack-Centric, Missing Scene, Mutually Unrequited, POV Jack Robinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: A missing scene in "Murder Under the Mistletoe."





	What The Honourable Miss Phryne Fisher Does Not Notice (Could Fill A Man's Thoughts For Days)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> And **Dreamin** asked for Phrack so I used one of my unanswered Fictober prompts ( _Day 9 - “You shouldn’t have come here.”_ ) for this.

“You shouldn’t have come here.” He looked up, dressed only in a pair of trousers with the braces hanging on his sides. “There’s a murderer on the loose.”

“And we need to plan,” Phryne said in a huff, moving over to sit on the edge of his bed. “You know this power outage was not an accident, no matter what the regular residents say. This was planned. There have been two murders, and there’s going to be more. We need to work together to plan ahead, at least as much as we _can_.” She patted a spot on the bed next to her. “So let’s plan.”

Jack couldn’t help the half-grin that came to his face as he moved to her side. Any number of men, she’d ogle the living daylights out of them if she saw them in this state. There were many he could name, far many more than he’d ever hoped to fight against for a woman he had feelings for, but here? In his room?

Her focus was on the murders, nothing more. He was almost disappointed, or would have been if he didn’t know this was just the way she was. She could have her fun and flirtations but when it was those closest to her that were involved, she was all business. And here there was Dot, Mac, Hugh, Prudence…

 _And you_ , his inner voice reminded him. _You don’t want to think about how you would react if she died, and how much worse it may be if **you** did instead._

He hated it when that inner voice had a good point. He really was starting to resent that voice, but as he sat next to her he saw a spark in her eyes as her gaze moved downward. She might be in the mood for business, but it was obvious she liked what she saw when she finally realized his state of undress. “All right, Miss Fisher,” he said, giving her a grin, crossing his arms. “Let’s plan.”


End file.
